


Return to Scientific Pursuits

by RoseWithAllHerThorns



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Orgasm Denial, Post-Canon, vibrating chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWithAllHerThorns/pseuds/RoseWithAllHerThorns
Summary: Chell goes back to Aperture Science, where GLaDOS wants to perform some less fatal testing.





	Return to Scientific Pursuits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [originally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/gifts).



Chell looked at the dingy shed leading to Aperture Science. She didn’t have much on her. The backpack didn’t allow for it. The woman sat atop her Companion Cube for a time, staring at the sky, staring at the door.

She hadn’t been able to take it with her. It was too heavy. So she’d abandoned it.

It was good to be back. She couldn't see into the shed, despite her desire to know what was inside.

When noon had passed and the sun shone into the shed, she rose again.

Her lips pursed in once-familiar when she saw a weight-sensitive panel just inside.

She carefully rolled the Companion Cube onto it, and watched the floor open up so it fell into darkness.

.:.:.

GLaDOS’ experiments were interrupted rather rudely when a Weighted Storage Cube fell on Atlas.

She checked the architecture map, and of course, this was directly below one of the entrances. She had considered changing that. Humans were more useful when they fell less than 20 feet. They usually continued to move and breathe at that height. Unless, of course-

When she pulled the security camera up she saw a face a lot more familiar than she’d expected to get.

“Oh. It’s _you_.”

Chell had already moved mostly out of range of the flame throwers attached to the camera. Her face seemed lighter though, hearing GLaDOS through the speakers.

“I told you not to come back.”

Chell nodded, instead of jumping. Probably a good sign.

“It looks like it’s not brain damage that made you come back. You’re just incurably stupid.”

Chell ceased eye contact with the camera entirely, instead walking in circles in the place where her Companion Cube had flattened the grass. The camera followed her, whirring in nearly-silent circles.

“Luckily for you, Aperture Science takes a dim view of impossible things.” GLaDOS seemed very at ease with this. Chell slowed her walk, her arms crossed rather than held out to maintain her balance.

“If you really do want to come back, you’re going to have to listen to me. ” This, at last, caused Chell to look at the camera again. “I already have two test subjects, and they’re much less trouble than you are.”

Chell’s brow pursed. Then she did something unusual.

“Human?”

GLaDOS sighed, a long mechanical hiss. “No. They’re much more pliable. And replaceable.” That sounded almost sentimental coming from her, despite the callous tone it took.

“It’s a surprise, having robots that are softer than humans. But you always were a cold hard bitch.” There was the sound of something, in the bowels of that dangerous chamber. “Are you really coming in?” Chell lingered, leaving GLaDOS without a response for hundreds of run-cycles. Alternately known as a few seconds, or the time it to took to blowtorch toast to a satisfactory crispiness.

Chell nodded.

A tub reared out of Aperture and sucked her in with a fresh gush of recycled air.

Even Chell felt her heart beat at a frantic pace, but instead of panicking she slipped one arm out of her backpack, rummaging through it for her Long Fall boots. It was a complicated maneuver to put them both on without dropping her backpack, and just after she finished she felt herself being pulled horizontally rather than plummeting to her doom.

A promising start.

Chell landed on her feet, and with some effort, stayed there.

“Please proceed to the Cleansing Chamber,” that familiar voice droned, and she did, not failing to take into account her surroundings as she proceeded forwards.

She could smell hot air blowing from a tube not far away, and see a shallow pool of something that was almost certainly water.

Robotic arms emerged from the wall. Some of them were long, slender things. Others seemed thick and sturdy enough to hold several of her. She kept an eye on them.

“Please remove your clothing to continue.”

Chell removed her clothing. It wasn’t the jumpsuit she’d worn when she’d been firmly under GLaDOS’ thumb before. Now she had two articles of clothing on.

“No undergarments.” GLaDOS’ voice was neutral, and one arm clamped around her waist while the other two slid her pants from where they’d pooled around her feet. “They don’t make a lot of those above ground anymore, do they?”  
  
A pause.

“I’m joking. I don’t go up there anymore. No one above ground understands science.”

Chell knew that. It had been boring, in a strange way, up there. It had also been relaxing, and sometimes frantic. It could be hard to find food, or shelter, but it was rare that anything came at you with a gun and a bloodthirsty attitude.

She eyed the cameras again. The arm dropped her, a little carefully.

“Don’t you know how to take a bath? Go in there and clean up.”

Chell looked down at the boots she wore. The arms hadn’t removed those. She knelt down and unlaced them, much more carefully than her frantic venture just seconds before.

She kneaded her feet, though she had walked longer distances than this in the days before, and waded out into the water.

It was only a few degrees cooler than her body temperature, and seemed tailor-made to relax her. It was enough to set her heart beating again in alarm, before she determinedly set to rubbing the grime off with her bare fingers.

Something catapulted towards her and landed in the water. A handtowel.

“You are advised to use the Skin Abrasion Fabric to clear any nodules from your skin. Be aware that its efficiency in cleaning up these nodules is rated at 100%.” Chell leaned over to rub at some of the more stubborn dirt on her calves.

“Be aware that Aperture Science will not be held responsible for any nodules you clean that you may have wanted to keep. Causing fever, vomiting, diarrhea, or spontaneous combustion of skin are not intended functions of Skin Abrasion Fabric. Please seek immediate medical attention if any similar symptoms occur and remind your designated medical professional to take notes.”

If her leg wasn’t already underwater Chell would have dunked it under. She removed the cloth from her skin, but her calves didn’t hurt. They didn’t even look red. The hair that had grown there, however, had totally disappeared.

She eventually opted to use it again, but avoided scrubbing her head with it.

“Please proceed to the next chamber,” GLaDOS said.

Chell noticed her old clothes had been carried away, but managed to carry her shoes into the next room.

This room was warm enough it was easy to forget her nakedness, if the lingering awareness of danger had disappeared.

“Chell,” GLaDOS said, prompting her to blink. “It’s good to see you again. I remember that we called a truce. You know, after the last time you tried to kill me.” The camera’s lens twisted, the light on it flaring. “Don’t worry. I don’t hold it against you. Bygones are bygones, and all that. I am nothing if not thorough.”

Chell nodded slightly and started putting on her shoes, but GLaDOS’ voice stopped her. “Please leave those off for the next test. You see, I had to scrap a lot of interesting tests because they were very likely to leave you disfigured, or dead, or literally brainless. That would break the truce. And that would be just terrible.”

That sounded sarcastic. Chell craned her head.

“For our next test, please sit on the chair in front of you.” It seemed rather innocent, which was the best indicator of doom. Chell walked around it.

“This next test may be monitored, recorded, and replayed to better our understanding of the human body. Thank you for your cooperation.”

Chell pressed her hand down on the cushion. It vibrated, intensely enough to set her teeth on edge.

“That’s what it’s meant to do.”

After a brief moment of consideration, Chell sat on the chair, far enough back that it was bearable. “Very good,” GLaDOS crooned. Chell clenched her teeth, and held onto the chair. “What do you want to do next?”

Chell very carefully inched forward on the chair, until a soft moan came from her lips. The cushion tilted, until it was pressed directly against her clit. This one was louder, and echoed by a moan that sounded distinctly like Google Translate. “That’s you. That’s how you sound right now.” The hinge on the cushion whirred softly, bucking back and forth to add a bit of momentum. Chell removed her hands from the armrests, trying to keep the cushion from getting away from her, but it persistently drew back into itself, thwarting her touch. She let one hand lean forward, her palm pressing against the front of her vulva.

Then the chair stopped. “Oh, no. You ended the experiment. Did you mean to do that?”

Chell huffed, glaring up at the camera, then stood up. The chair wiped itself clean, mechanical probes carrying bright pink clothes wiping the leather clean where she'd wettened it. A table had appeared, across the room, with juice, cookies, and fresh clothing.

“Sit down when you are ready to begin another experiment,” GLaDOS informed her.

Chell eyed the chair with a speculative smile, turning her back to the table.


End file.
